Her Sweet Life
by Kanata Fureda
Summary: Since every ending was another beginning in life, Rikku thinks her life only had one beginning, though she did not want it to end. There was something to finish her final chapter in her story, the missing piece in her puzzle. Gippal. RR, please.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Another Legendary Fiend in Bikanel Desert"

After Vegnagun was defeated, Tidus and Yuna got married. They had their second parts of their lives, starting a new puzzle.

They lived in Besaid Island, a neighbor to Wakka, Lulu and their son - and also the other home, the Celsius. Paine stayed with them and so did Rikku.

Rikku dreamt that she also have a happy ending - a better beginning.

Since every ending was another beginning in life, Rikku thinks her life only had one beginning, though she did not want it to end.

There was something to finish her final chapter in her story, the missing piece in her puzzle. Gippal.

"Trouble in Bikanel desert. Maybe a sphere for a reward, Yuna. What do you think?" Buddy asked.

"Let's get to it!" Yuna smiled widely

It was usually Rikku who intended to stay in the Celsius since Tidus joined the team. But when it's about sand and Machina, Rikku's the man! Er- woman.

"Take care, alright?" Tidus gave a peck on Yuna's cheek. (A/n: Sure it's corny, but when you're in love, nothing is corny...)

Rikku giggled, "Aw, how sweet."

Paine rolled her eyes, "Let's just go. Okay? Go!"

"Alright." Yuna answered, smiling. They left the Celsius and talked to Nhadala.

"Oh, Lady Yuna, we're so glad you're here!" Nhadala showed a weak, fainting grin, to show her appreciation. But her appreciation was all covered by her worries over the thing that troubled the desert.

"What's up, Nhadala?" Rikku asked. (A/n: It's supposed to be in Al Bhed, but I don't know how to write/talk in that language, so sorry)

"Lady Yuna, the desert is no longer safe." Nhadala warned.

"Isn't the desert always that way?" Paine questioned, being sarcastic.

"Yes, but... you somehow manage to return alive from a digging session." Nhadala grinned.

"Of course." Yuna nodded, "So, what's the problem?"

"Okay. So, we send out people to dig in the sand for us," Nhadala started.

"Uhuh," Rikku followed.

"But they never return. The Al Bheds are complaining about this - people are missing. We're 30 percent on the opinion of the people digging and stealing the things they dig." Nhadala continued.

"And the 70 percent?" Yuna questioned.

Nhadala's expression saddened even more, "They've been attacked by a fiend."

"Fiends? We see and kill them everyday! We laugh at the face of fiends! Hahaha." Rikku chuckled.

"No, just one fiend." Nhadala really looked worried.

"Just one fiend? Are you sure the people you're hiring are qualified for digging?" Paine teased.

"I - I'm not joking. This fiend is very dangerous. It's a legendary fiend found in the dessert" Nhadala explained.

"But we defeated that before Vegnagun." Yuna said.

"No, this is a different one. A new one has been awaken just last week, as we speak," Nhadala started to bring out a new topic.

"Yikes. I think I've talked too much." Rikku expression weakened.

"_YIKES_ is right, you better be careful." Nhadala gulped, "This fiend called, Perishmin - came from the Chinese fruit; Perishmin was known to be the largest fiend in Spira about fifty decades ago, and still _IS_ the largest fiend there is."

Rikku became really frightened. But a familiar smile in her head comforted her.

"Why Persimmon fruit?" Paine questioned.

A picture of Gippal getting hurt appeared in Rikku's mind, "No," she whispered, but no one heard.

"Uh... I don't exactly know- actually, I _DON"T_ know. _So_, sorry about that part. Anyway, can you help us?" Nhadala favored.

"Of course!" Paine simply said.

"The Gullwings are on it." Yuna smiled.

"C - can I go back to the Celsius and tell Tidus that it's his time?" Rikku's voice was trembling in fear.

"I don't care, as long as you _PLEASE_ get rid of the monstrosity." Nhadala rushed.

Paine rolled her eyes.

Yuna grinned, "It's okay, Rikku."

"YES!!" Rikku rejoiced, "Take care! Call me when you need me!" she turned around, "But I doubt that." she mumbled and strolled away.

Just as Rikku reached the cabin in the Celsius; just before she could tell Tidus that it's his time, another picture of Gippal appeared - just his normal way and being... Gippal.

"Rikku!" Tidus snapped, "What happened?"

Rikku shook her head back into reality, "Tidus, it's your turn, I think you need more time with Yuna, even in battles." Rikku quickly said that Tidus only caught some words.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is the reason?" he questioned.

"I - I don't feel good." Rikku lied, "Plus, I bet Yuna wants to be with you too!" she lied again.

Tidus' face turned red, "Okay." then, he eagerly left.

(TBC)

If you didn't like it, so sorry... so, read and review! Please! No flamings! And give comments and suggestions.


	2. Rikku's Dream

Thanks for reviewing and commenting me, um, just read on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Rikku's Dream"

Rikku smiled as Tidus left. Then, she turned to Hypello, "Hypello, I need to sleep..." she yawned.

"Shleep tight, mish Rikku." (A/n: is that the way Hypello calls Rikku? Anyway...)

Rikku fell asleep; and when one sleeps, one dreams...

When Rikku woke up, she found herself lying on a bed with white sheets. She knew she definitely was no longer in the Celsius.

Rikku sat up, observing every single detail in the circular-shaped room. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

She noticed a machina in the middle of the room (a/n: the thingamabob in the middle of Gippal's room in Djose temple)

"I must be in Djose Temple." she said to herself.

Then, she heard footsteps from outside getting louder and louder.

Rikku quickly covered herself, under the sheets and closing her eyes to pretend that she was sleeping.

The door swung open and Gippal came in with Baralai.

"There she is." Gippal said softly, trying not to wake Rikku up. Both walked towards the bed.

"Now, isn't she an angel?" Baralai said.

Gippal nodded in agreement, "Yes. I find her pretty, too." he added.

"Now, isn't she an angel?" "I find her pretty, too" the same voices went on repeatedly in Rikku's head, it wouldn't stop.

Rikku had no expression in her face. She didn't want to wake up even though she was perfectly aware of their conversation about her.

Then, when Rikku finally opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the bed in the moving Celsius and sat up, "Whoa." She tried to catch up to her breath, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Paine, as usual, questioned Rikku.

Rikku turned to her left seeing Paine, "Paine! You killed Perishman?" Rikku asked.

"Yes we killed Perishmin. Not Perishman." Paine corrected, "What happened to you?"

Rikku looked down, "Nothing, I just slept. I..." she tried to recall what excuse she told Tidus earlier, "I didn't feel good. That's just it." she grinned.

Paine nodded looking suspicious; "We'll be in the bridge if you need us." she left. (a/n: when Paine said WE she meant, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Shinra, Buddy and Brother. Just to clear up things.)

Rikku grinned and nodded, "Okay, thanks."

When Paine disappeared from Rikku's point of view, Rikku let herself fall back on the bed, "Oh my..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I didn't follow most of your suggestions. and don'tr forget to review! Please.


	3. Gippal in my head

Read chapter three again!! I uploaded the wrong chapter... GOMEN!!! The other chapter was supposed to be the 4th chapter!! GOMEN!! And to make it up to you... I'll translate the Al Bhed stuff for your convenience... SORRY!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gippal in my head

The Gullwings (Just Yuna, Paine and Rikku), headed to Djose Temple to receive the gratitude prize from Gippal.

They met up with Gippal in the temple (where you can see some machinas).

"Lady Yuna." Gippal smiled, "I heard you defeated Perishmin. Another fiend that threatens Spira - let alone Bikanel."

"Just give it!" Paine demanded.

"Alrighty, then." Gippal took out an orange sphere from his pocket and handed it to Yuna.

"Thanks." Yuna smiled, grabbing the sphere quickly from Gippal's hand.

Gippal grinned and bowed, "Okay, see you, then." he turned away.

Yuna got suspicious but didn't care. Both Yuna and Paine went back to the Celsius. Rikku insisted to stay and agreed to make them go back in Djose Temple in two shakes.

The Celsius left. Rikku stood in front of the temple and breathed in. At that moment, she had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to see him, see more of Gippal. She didn't know Why but she just considered the past as her answer to that question.

Sometime after Vegnagun's defeat, before Yuna and Tidus' marriage, Gippal had and Rikku had more times together.

Rikku couldn't just forget about them. And since then, her mind was usually on Gippal. It was an advantage for her that Tidus took over most missions with Yuna and Paine instead of her. That way, she could think of her life, future, love life, Gippal, Gippal and more of Gippal.

And at the moment, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to start conversations in times like this.

Rikku took a deep breath and let all her stress out, "Gippal I - not too fast, Rikku..." she told herself as she stepped in the temple, not aware that she had entered the temple.

"Gippal, are... wait a sec..." Rikku looked up to see Gippal in front of her, staring at her.

"Hey Cid's girl! Why are you still here?" Gippal chuckled.

* * *

TBC

I'm so sorry. Please don't forget to review...


	4. Private Conversation

FORGIVE ME PEOPLE!!! SO SO SORRY!!! This was the old chapter 3 now it's chapter 4... um... the Al Bhed words are already translated. And, I'll keep in mind about the Barkeep-Hypello thing. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 4

Private Conversation

That's what Rikku hated about Gippal, his annoying attitude that starts to be the voice in her head.

Rikku sighed, "E'ja dumt oui syho desac pavuna, Gippal, E RYJA Y HYSA!!!" (I've told you many times before, Gippal, I HAVE A NAME!!!) she yelled.

"Ugyo, ymnekrd, veha, cu, Fro yna oui rana?" (Okay, alright, fine, so, Why are you here?) he asked again.

Rikku's eyes widened, 'Oh, no! I don't know what to say...' she thought.

Gippal waited, "Fro?" (Why?)

Rikku looked up into Gippal's eyes - er - eye, "Fryd rybbahat du oui y frema yku?" (What happened to you a while ago?)

Gippal blinked, "Y frema yku?" (A while ago?) he echoed, "Fryd ypuid ed?" (What about it?)

Rikku shrugged, "Oui'na hud iciymmo mega dryd. Fryd'c ib?" (You're not usually like that. What's up?)

Gippal turned around, "Ed'c huha uv ouin picehacc, Rikku!" (It's none of your business, Rikku.)

"Ur oac ed ec, Gippal!" (Oh, yes it is, Gippal!) Rikku retorted.

Gippal went in his room, silently. Rikku followed him, "Gippal." she called. She happened to love that name very much at that moment.

"Fryd?" (What?) Gippal yelled, a little annoyed.

"Gippal, E - oui..." (Gippal, I - you...) Rikku stammered, "Oui bnusecat sa, Gippal!" (You promised me, Gippal!) she started whimpering.

Rikku wasn't lying. Gippal was breaking a promise. Both promised to each other that they'd answer every question they'd ask each other.

(A/n: another not-so-obvious way to show that they care)

Gippal's expression softened and put his arm around Rikku to comfort her, "Hu, hu. Neggi, E's cunno. E teth'd - E teth'd-" (No, no. Rikku, I'm sorry. I didn't - I didn't-)

Both sat on the bed. "E's Cunno, Rikku." (I'm sorry, Rikku.) Gippal apologized.

At that moment, Rikku sensed a Deja Vu. 'Where have I seen this?' she asked herself.

"Rikku?" Gippal called her name.

Rikku snapped herself to reality again, "Ur cunno, Gippal, E cbylat uid." (Oh sorry, Gippal, I spaced out.)

Gippal laughed, "muugat mega ed." (Looked like it.)

There was silence in the room for a moment, "Gippal, I have to tell you something..." Rikku started.

Gippal listened to what Rikku was about to tell him, "Rikku..."

Just then, an Al Bhed person stepped in the room, "Gippal! A call from the Gullwings. Looking for... Rikku? Was it?"

Rikku's words got lost in the middle of the forest. Gippal was lost too.

Both cleared their throats. "I have to go." Rikku stood up.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you then." He smiled and stood up, "See ya, Cid's girl." he teased again.

Rikku grinned, "Bye, Gip!" and she left, so did the Al Bhed person.

"Yeah, bye, Rikku." Gippal murmured.

* * *

TBC

If I translated some words wrong, I'm sorry... I was rushing. Reviews, please.


	5. Alone Time

* * *

... anyway. I translated the Al Bhed words. I took note of the HypelloBarkeep (Though I'm not sure...)

* * *

Chapter 5

Alone Time

"Yunie!!" Rikku cried, stomping her feet, in a tantrum in the Celsius.

"There will be no foot stomping in my aircraft! You hear me Rikku?" Brother set the Celsius on auto pilot.

"Oh, crid ib, Brother!" (Oh, shut up, Brother) Rikku put her hand in front of Brother's face and pulled Yuna's arm, leading her into the elevator and went into the cabin.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rikku clenched her fists, irritated, "What's wrong? What's wrong with you?!"

Yuna was shocked, "What?" Rikku never spoke like that to her, not even to anyone - well, except for Brother.

"You know what, Yuna. Just, just forget it, I'm... I'm just feeling a bit dizzy at the moment. Sorry for bothering you." Rikku silently said and headed to the deck.

Rikku sat on the front-edge. She usually sat there, since Tidus became part of the Gullwings, just to think about anything, arguments between Brother and her and other stuff.

'Why? Why? Why?' Rikku asked herself over and over again. Being seventeen and being in love; it's just so hard. She stood up and glared at the peaceful scene, "I WANT TO DIE!!" she cried.

(A/n: And bird dropping fell on her. Joke!)

"Yht fro ec dryd?" (And why is that?) a familiar old man's voice questioned.

Rikku turned around, seeing her father, Cid, "Ur, rao, bub. E teth'd ghuf oui fana drana." (Oh, hey, pop. I didn't know you were there.) Rikku silently passed by her father and walked away.

"Rikku." Cid called his daughter.

Rikku paused, she had to, even if she didn't want to, "Fryd ec ed, bub?" (What is it, pop?)

"Fryd'c fnuhk gettu? Oui hajan dymg du ouin umt syh yhosuna." (What's wrong kiddo? You never talk to your old man anymore.) Cid sounded like he was trying to be a normal father - yeah right!

"Ryja E ajan dymgat du oui, Bub?" (Have I ever talked to you, Pop?) Rikku questioned.

"Kuut buehd!" (Good point.)Cid replied.

"Yhofyo, bubc kuddy nih." (Anyway, pops gotta run.) Rikku skipped.

"Nih? Nih frana?" (Run? Run where?) Cid asked.

"Nih pylg du dra lypeh frana E's kuhhy cmaab ymm tyo" (Run back to the cabin where I'm gonna sleep all day.) Rikku playfully said and left to head for the cabin.

Rikku ran into the cabin and sat on a seat in front of Barkeep.

"What can I do for yoo?" Barkeep asked Rikku in his ridiculous accent. (A/n: I consider it weird, that's all.)

"Nothing, Hypello, thanks anyway." Rikku lightly grinned to show her appreciation for Barkeep's concern, "I just need a time alone to think."

"Okay, mish Rikku." Barkeep nodded and continued cleaning some wares.

Rikku rested her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed, 'Gippal, you didn't tell me what's up in your life?'

'Rikku, Rikku, Rikku...' she talked to herself, 'Why can't you just tell him how - '

The alarm started loud. Brother talked in Al Bhed, "kimmfehkc! Nabund du dra pnetka! Gullwings! Report to the bridge!"

Rikku narrowed her eyebrows, "Oh, Brother!!" she growled and then headed for the bridge.

* * *

TBC

If my chapters are too short for you, I'm so sorry. Any complains, Suggestions and comments? Please review me. (Did write something gramatically wrong? Did I misspell something?)


	6. Preparation in Luca

Um, so far, I've got reviews, it's good. There's no Al Bhed in this chapter so, I'm really happy. But my chapters are still short. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 6

Preparation in Luca

In the bridge, everyone was already there - well, except Hypello. The Celsius was on auto-pilot so there was nothing to worry about.

"What's the emergency, Brother?" Yuna asked.

"Not emergency, PARTY TOMORROW!" Brother danced.

Paine rolled her eyes, "I have no time for parties."

"C'mon, Paine. Maybe a little time off could loosen up your sarcasm." Buddy joked.

Yuna giggled. Rikku wasn't listening at all, she was just looking out of the spherical thingy... (The transparent thing in the bridge...)

You couldn't tell if Shinra was holding his laughter in but Yuna was sure he was because of his gestures of holding his aching belly.

Paine actually took the joke pretty well. She grinned and nodded, "Count me in."

(A/n: I know that was weird but I need a way to make this chapter longer. )

Rikku took a deep breath, 'Why am I so troubled about this? I've never felt this way.'

"You okay there, Rikku?" Tidus asked.

Rikku double took on Tidus, "H- huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem a little blank these past few... hours." Tidus said, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, what's wrong Rikku?" Buddy asked.

Everyone except for Yuna looked at Rikku. She shook her head, "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking about something."

"Alright. So," Brother changed the topic, "The party in Luca will start at dusk. Yuna?" he looked at Yuna.

"They're expecting me to hold a concert for them?" Yuna asked.

"I think so, yes!" Buddy answered.

"Good luck, Yuna." Rikku whispered and left.

In Luca, on the next day, many people have already arrived. Lots of Guados, Al Bheds, Kinderguardians, ex-Youth League people, ex-New Yevon, mainly almost most of Spira was there.

Yuna have already gotten into her songstress dress sphere in the dressing room backstage with Tidus.

"Why do you think they didn't tell me that they were going to make me hold a concert months before this day?" Yuna complained.

Tidus shrugged, "I don't know."

Paine and Rikku, in their mascot dress spheres were promoting the concert with, balloons and treats.

"I don't understand why we have to do this!" Paine complained, heading towards a bench (near the fountain) where Rikku sat, her balloons all sold out and her tray of treats empty.

Rikku sighed, "Brother's rules are rules. We can't do anything about it!"

Paine sat beside Rikku, letting go of her last red balloon, "Wanna change back? It's getting stuffy in here."

Rikku shrugged, "You change."

Paine did and raised an eyebrow, 'Anything wrong, Rikku?" she asked.

"I told you! Nothing's wrong!" Rikku retorted and left.

* * *

TBC

My next chapters might take a long time before I can post it. I have to study. So, please read and review.


	7. This Kiss is our Promise

This chapter may suck for some of you. And this is the chapter where mushy parts happen. So, just read on.

* * *

Chapter 7

This Kiss is our Promise

It was already dusk, more people were in the concert and some were left outside without tickets.

While Rikku, she was 'upstairs' back in her normal dress sphere. There were less people there - most of them were couples having a good time.

Rikku sighed again, 'What is wrong with me?' she complained, leaning on the rails.

Music started to play from the stadium, "I don't care." Rikku pouted.

"You don't?" A voice from behind asked.

Rikku turned around to see Gippal, "Gippal!"

Gippal walked towards her, "Hey -"

"Cid's girl, I know, I know." Rikku finished up Gippal's sentence.

Gippal chuckled, "E fyc ypuid du cyo, Rikku" (I was about to say, Rikku.)

"Oayr nekrd. Oui lyh'd mea!" (Yeah right. You can't lie!) Rikku laughed.

Gippal grinned.

Both leaned on the rails. Gippal smiling, "Cu, fryd tuh'd oui lyna ypuid?" (So, what don't you care about?) he asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "None of your BIY, Gippal!"

"Yf, lusa uh! Oacdantyo E –"(Aw, come on! Yesterday I – ) Gippal complained.

"Ur, oayr, oacdantyo!"(Oh, yeah, yesterday) Rikku smirked.

"Fryd ypuid oacdantyo?" (What about yesterday?) Gippal asked.

"Oui ryjah'd yhcfanat so xiacdeuh oad. Fro fana oui cu... hud oui oacdantyo?" (You haven't answered my question yet. Why were you so... not you yesterday?) Rikku asked.

"Fryd? Fryd yna oui dymgehk ypuid? E fyc... cu, cu sa oacdantyo." (What? What are you talking about? I was... so, so me yesterday.) Gippal replied.

Both walked around the place.

"No. You usually play around before you do something. And you usually joke around." Rikku snapped.

Gippal was silent for a while, he wanted to tell Rikku that 'it's not true' but it was. And he didn't want anymore broken promises.

"Gippal!" Rikku snapped her fingers, wanting an answer.

It was funny, now that she was around Gippal; her belly-aching problems were gone. As if like, she was in bliss - even though she was like arguing with Gippal. It felt right.

"Rikku, I-" Gippal started.

Rikku listened closely, "Fryd?" (What?)

Gippal had feelings for Rikku, OBVIOUSLY. (A/n: if it wasn't obvious, well, now you know!)

He couldn't explain why he felt that way on the day before. (It was because he thought that if Rikku sees him in a normal-for-his-age attitude, maybe Rikku will like him)

Gippal wanted to show Rikku because at that moment, he couldn't explain. Explaining in that point would be too shallow.

He grabbed Rikku's hand and both of them ran up the stairs leading them to Mi'hen highroad where there was no one.

"Owee! That hurt!" Rikku pouted, rubbing her left wrist, "Fryd't oui tu dryd vun?" (What'd you do that for?)

"Cunno, Rikku." (Sorry, Rikku) Gippal apologized, having no expression in his face.

Rikku looked up to Gippal, feeling a bit warm but her hands were cold, "Ed'c ugyo" (It's okay.) Rikku lightly smiled.

"How would you like your first kiss?" Gippal asked in a very well-known language. (He knew that Rikku was never been touched and kissed by anyone yet)

"How? What do you mean?" Rikku questioned back in the said dialect.

"You know..." Gippal grinned.

"Um... maybe a short one... without any tongue movements!" Rikku chortled.

Gippal laughed along.

Silence occurred between them. But Yuna's songs served as their romantic background. It was very cold in Mi'hen Highroad. And wind blew gently.

Wind blew some of Rikku's hair, covering her face. Gippal put them behind her ear and placed his hand on Rikku's cheek.

Rikku's heart beat fast, skipping every other beat. She was 99.9 sure that Gippal was going to just talk to her. And 0.1 sure that he would kiss her.

As they drew closer, Rikku's 99.9 began to lower down into 80 to 50 to 20 then, they kissed and immediately stopped but Gippal didn't move away that far. Maybe just half a centimeter away from Rikku's lips.

"And your second kiss?" Gippal murmured.

"Longer and maybe... with movements." Rikku smiled.

"Kmyt du rayn dryd."(Glad to hear that.) Gippal whispered and both kissed again... longer and with movements.

* * *

TBC..

I have to admit, I'm not good at writing really mushy scenes. Heck, I'm not even good at writing stories! (Comment me on that) And if you have any complains about this chapter/fic, feel free to do that in reviews - just say it nicely. And any suggestions for the next chapters, please state it in your reviews, too. Thanks.


	8. Something you don't see everyday about G...

I've got many reviews... but they're from the same people. Anyway, tell me if you need more mushy chapters! Tell me if you don't want mushy chapters. And, I'm out of ideas - so the next chapters might take longer than the other chapters. And thank you for telling me that I'm a good writer. hapi hapi hapi...

* * *

Chapter 8

Something you don't see everyday about Gippal

After the romance in Mi'hen highroad, after the big commotion in Luca, Gippal stayed in the Celsius for some reason.

Brother always complained about Gippal's messy attitude. But Rikku was always there to 'defend' her boyfriend. Always keeping him in her hidden room in the engine room or the cabin.

Yuna didn't talk to Gippal. And she avoided Gippal.

Djose and Bikanel had another Al Bhed to take over Gippal's place for a while. The people thought Gippal deserved some days off.

Some Al Bhed women envied Rikku. Not only because of her 'cute' looks, her fighting skills and her confident attitude to reveal a lot of skin, but it was because she had something they didn't. Gippal.

"Rikku," Gippal called the name of the person who he loved and wanted the most.

He was in the cabin, sitting on the sofa. (A/n: there's a sofa, right?) Rikku was walked around, thinking.

"Fryd?" (What?) Rikku replied, a little pissed. Gippal had been calling her name for quite a while. She continued walking.

"Muug, ev oui fyhhy fymg, sekrd yc famm kad ehdu fetan knuihtc."(Look, if you wanna walk, might as well get into wider grounds!) Gippal suggested.

"No thanks." Rikku pouted.

"Ruf ypuid Calm Lands? Un Luca? Un Mi'hen?" (How about Calm Lands? Or Luca? Or Mi'hen?) Gippal added, "Hey, you wanna dig in the desert?"

Rikku stomped her foot and stood straight. She made an annoyed sound and retorted, "Cr - crid ib, Gippal!" (Shut up, Gippal)

Gippal's eye (A/n: ha! I didn't type 'eyes'!) widened, "Okay..."

There was silence for a moment.

"Oui fyhd sa du mayja?"(You want me to leave?) Gippal asked.

"Rikku shook her head, "No. Sorry, Gip, I - I just,"

At that point, Gippal knew she had problems. And he wanted to help.

Both went up to the deck. It was good that Cid was not there anymore - he went to Zanarkand.

"What's up with you, eh?" Gippal asked, sitting down in the middle.

Rikku just stood there, "Ghufehk oui, oui fuimth'd lyna." (Knowing you, you wouldn't care.)

With that, Gippal somehow felt that Rikku already wanted to break up. Causing him a feeling in his heart to breakdown, "Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" he asked again, standing up.

"NO! NO!" Rikku replied, walking near Gippal, insisting him not to leave.

Gippal smirked and held Rikku's hands, "Rikku, if you have a problem, you can always talk to me. (A/n: Yeah! Coz' that's what boyfriends do.)

Rikku smiled, "Okay." then she giggled childishly.

Both sat down. Rikku started discussing about Yuna and how she avoided her.

Moments later, Rikku was crying. Gippal had his arm around her to comfort her.

(A/n: Doesn't it make you think that Gippal's taking advantage of Rikku's current emotion? Well, he's not, if you think that he is.)

""...suna dryh y jano kuut vneaht... cra'c mega y cecdan du sa!" (...more than a very good friend... she's like a sister to me!) Rikku sobbed.

Gippal, obviously, wasn't 'trained' to take care of problems like that... he just talked too much. And whatever came out of his mouth, people considered it as an advice.

"...Then, try talk to her... It's not like she's gonna hurt you or something." Gippal replied in an awkward voice.

He actually gave a decent advice - a serious advice. The last advice he gave was for this person who wanted to be an expert in digging. Gippal's advice was: "kad y 'sylrehy-bynd-tadaldun' yht y crujam." (Get a 'machina-part-detector' and a shovel.)

And what was surprising was he actually listened to every word Rikku told him - that's something Gippal wouldn't do everyday...

* * *

TBC

This chapter may be boring and blah, blah, blah... but anyway, I'm running out of ideas!! Should I make someone take Rikku away from Gippal - like say... Baralai?? GIVE ME IDEAS!! PLEASE!! Thanks...


	9. Closelyknit

Not much reviewed, but thanks for the ones who did. Anyway, this chapter might be confusing - would it?? Just read on.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Closely-knit

"Rikku!" Yuna caught up to Rikku in the South Moonflow. (Tobli's shows were just getting better and better)

Rikku paused for a while to listen to the very nice sound the Hypellos made. She smiled.

(A/n: If you're wondering where Gippal is, he's in the Celsius, sleeping)

Yuna noticed the Hypellos. They were improving - compared to the first show they had.

Tobli was in his house at that moment, so there was no pesky thing around to bug Yuna.

"Rikku." Yuna tried to catch her breath.

"Shh..." Rikku hushed, "Listen!"

Yuna listened.

"You hear that?" Rikku asked.

"Uh, hear what - exactly?" Yuna replied.

"Their music..." Rikku grinned, "Anyway,"

Rikku faced Yuna, "Sorry Yunie,"

"For what?" Yuna smiled.

"For over-acting." Rikku answered.

"Well, forget about that." Yuna said.

Both hugged, as a sign of being friends again. (A/n: I'm sorry if I confuse you very often.)

That night in the Celsius, everyone (Rikku, Gippal, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Shinra, Brother, Buddy and Barkeep) was in the deck. Just to have fun.

Fortunately for Gippal, Cid was back in Zanarkand. But Brother still found Gippal messy, annoying and disturbing.

"Sing us a song, Yuna!" Buddy requested.

"Um, okay." Yuna agreed, "I'm gonna get dressed."

She immediately changed into her songstress dressphere, "I'm ready!"

Barkeep took out some drinks and snacks from the cabin. "Anyone wantsh to eat?" he offered.

Shinra and Rikku hurried to get food.

Yuna started singing.

Brother, Buddy, Shinra and Tidus were sitting in front of Yuna, listening to her song.

Paine and Gippal were in one corner, watching Yuna dance.

Barkeep handed drinks to Rikku.

And from Rikku's point of view, everything was pleasant. Her family was perfect (Even though Cid wasn't there)

'This is how it's gonna be until the end' Rikku thought, 'Eternal Calm or no eternal calm, this is still my family. And I like it.'

After the song, music just played from Shinra's machine (A/n: in this world, it's known as a stereo.)

"Hey, Cid's girl!" Paine called. She started teasing Rikku the way Gippal did.

"Paine, I have a name!" she retorted.

Gippal laughed, "C'mon Rikku."

(A/n: Gippal starts calling Rikku by her name and Paine starts calling her 'Cid's girl' weird isn't it?)

Rikku rushed to him to hand the bottle of drink (Consider it as soda.)

That night, all of them just had a party. Just like a normal family would do.

* * *

About the Baralai thing: CAN SOMEONE PLEEEEEEEEEEE...EEEEASSSSE help me!! And please review. Thanks.


	10. Confusion

Sorry I updated late... I REALLY gotta study for the test next week - anyway, about the Baralai thing: How is Baralai gonna say: "I love you" to Rikku? And how will Gippal react to this? Ideas, please. Thanks.

I'm sorry that my chapters are too short - very sorry!

* * *

Chapter 10

Confusion

Rikku's life was going on smoothly - like the way she wanted it to be. But in every puzzle, sometimes, wrong pieces are chosen. In every story, there's a bad chapter. Rikku's world was about to fall.

In the cabin, Rikku sat on the sofa, beside Gippal. They were alone; the others were still partying in the deck.

Rikku and Gippal, were just talking about stuff. They went there because they wanted to be alone for a moment.

"You mind me calling you Cid's girl?" Gippal asked.

"As long as you don't mind me calling you Gip or Gippy!" Rikku shot back.

"Touché!" Gippal laughed. Rikku laughed along.

"Cu, Brother rydac sa, tuach'd ra?"(So, Brother still hates me, doesn't he?) Gippal asked, putting his arm around Rikku, sitting in a comfortable way.

Rikku crossed her legs and sat comfortably beside Gippal, "Hu, ra tuach'd ryda oui. Ra zicd - ra zicd..." (No, he doesn't hate you. He just - he just...) Rikku tried to look for words in her head.

"...Rydac sa."(...Hates me.) Gippal finished Rikku's sentence, his wide cocky smile turned upside-down.

"Hu, Gippal." (No, Gippal.) Rikku tried to make him smile again.

"...Ajah... rydac sa," Cid(...Even Cid... hates me,) he mumbled.

"Vydran?" (Father?) Rikku retorted, "Dryd umt syh rydac ajano mejehk risyh!! Famm - aqlabd vun Yuna, Buddy, Shinra yht Brother. E sayh, E ymcu drehg dryd ra rydac Paine. Luw uha desa ra -" (That old man hates every living human!! Well - except for Yuna, Buddy, Shinra and Brother. I mean, I also think that he hates Paine. Coz one time he -)

Gippal placed his index finger and middle finger on Rikku's lips to hush her, "E tuh'd lyna ypuid ouin umt syh ymm E lyna ypui." (I don't care about your old man all I care about) "...Is you." He said in a familiar language, then he gently pressed his lips against Rikku's.

-----

Through a sphere in Kilika, the incident was scene (Incident: Rikku and Gippal kissed in the Celsius)

"I want her..." a male's voice said softly.

-----

On the next day, Buddy had gathered up lots of strong sphere waves; one in Mt Gagazet, one more in Moonflow and another in Kilika Island.

First stop, Bevelle.

Tidus got sick because of the animal food Barkeep accidentally gave him.

(A/n: Sorry! I had to make a reason why Rikku should take Tidus' place during missions.)

"Why do I have to go? Why do I have to go??" Rikku asked everyone in the Celsius. She entered the cabin and found Tidus lying on Yuna's bed, "Tidus, you're okay, right?" she whined.

"No..." Tidus felt like gagging (A/n: SORRY!!) "Sorry Rikku."

The reason why Rikku didn't want to go was obvious. She wanted to be with Gippal.

"But, but, but..." Rikku pouted.

Gippal grabbed Rikku's hand and led her down the stairs, "The guy's sick, Rikku, give him a break!"

"But, but, but..." Rikku stammered.

"Why? Not used to getting out of the Celsius anymore?" Gippal asked.

"No, but - " Rikku stuttered.

"HEY!" Paine entered the cabin, "We're waiting!" she said with hand gestures.

Rikku shook her head, "I don't wanna go." she embraced Gippal's left arm.

Paine sighed, "Alright... I'll talk to Brother about that, then." Knowing Rikku, she understood that Rikku wanted to be with Gippal - because of her actions.

"NO!!" Rikku halted her friend, "Anything but that! He's gonna tell pop about that, too!"

"Tell Cid about what?" Gippal asked.

"Uh..." Rikku's eyes widened, "Nothing. Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"C'mon, Rikku, our promise?" Gippal started.

Paine got really annoyed, "So, are ya' comin' or what?"

Rikku was confused (A/n: , so am I! I'm confused with what I'm writing!!) "But..." she glanced at Gippal, then Paine, "I'll just go!" she decided.

"Okay, see ya!" Gippal gave a peck on Rikku's cheek, "Take care ya hear?" he smiled and headed up, where the beds were.

Rikku smiled, feeling awkwardness fill the room. Paine got tired of waiting for Rikku and left.

* * *

Another short chapter... as usual!! GOMEN, people!

So, about the Baralai thing...

Reviews please!

I know that I'm not that greatful to your reviews and all but - anyway, THANKS!!!


	11. Informal Invitation

Oooh... few people... anyway. Thanks for reviewing!! I followed some of _Back of Beyond_'s suggestions. But not totally. (THANKS, dude/dudette!) And, and, and... what does TTYL mean?? Seriously. (_Akira Shadow_ is MEAN!! I'm working on two stories at the moment... MEANIE!!)

Anyway, here's chapter 11!!

* * *

Chapter 11 

Informal Invitation

Yuna, Paine and Rikku rushed to Kilika. On the way to the temple, they noticed that people were all mixed - ex-Youth League, ex-New Yevon. Truly, the eternal calm has continued. Yuna was happy about that. Once again, she has changed Spira.

Rikku on the other hand, had only one thing in her mind: Gippal.

As they entered the temple, they saw that Nooj was there and so was Baralai.

"Lady Yuna," Nooj called, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I-" Yuna explained.

Rikku wanted the Sphere-hunting to end at that moment, "We're here to look for a sphere. Have you seen it?"

Everyone (Paine, Yuna, Baralai and Nooj) looked at Rikku.

"What? What did I do?" Rikku complained. She noticed that Baralai was looking at her - not like the way others looked - it was more of a stare.

"A sphere?" Baralai echoed.

"Yes! You've seen it?" Rikku asked.

"Sadly no." Baralai answered.

"We'll just have to find it, then!" Yuna said.

"Okay, do what you gotta do." Nooj said.

At that moment, Gippal and the others came (Brother, Buddy and Shinra)

"We decided to come over and help." Buddy explained.

"What about Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"He's in the Celsius, sleeping." Shinra replied.

Rikku glumped on Gippal, "Gippy!"

"Whoa! Nice to see you too, Cid's girl!" Gippal held Rikku.

Baralai stared at the happy couple.

Brother put his hands on his waists, "Rikku! At least five inches away!"

Rikku pouted and stood where her brother wanted her to stand.

"Don't be such a kill joy." Buddy said.

"Anyway, let's split up and look for the sphere!" Yuna suggested.

"Okay. Can I help?" Baralai asked.

"Sure!" Yuna said, "More people the merrier!"

-----

All of them split up. The others were scattered in Kilika port. Some where in the forest. And the others were in Kilika temple.

Gippal and Rikku were in Kilika port and so was Baralai.

After searching around in circles, Baralai and Rikku met up with each other in a hidden place.

(A/n: I made that up. If you're still playing the game, don't have any ideas that there is a hidden place in Kilika port. But is there? Anyway...)

"Hey, Baralai!" Rikku smiled.

Baralai's cheeks turned red, but not very red to make it obvious, "H - hey, Rikku."

"Found it yet?" Rikku asked.

Baralai hadn't found the sphere yet, but before he could say anything, "I'm being silly, of course not! I mean, what could you be doing here if you found it." Rikku chuckled, answering her own question.

"Oh, I gotta go, gotta find the sphere!" Rikku said, facing the other way.

"Wait Rikku." Baralai reached out for Rikku's hand. Sending a shiver down Rikku's spine for some reason.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"There will be a party at Bevelle tomorrow night..." he started.

"Wait; hold on; one second... are you inviting me?" Rikku asked.

"Well, pretty much, yes! Are you busy tomorrow night?" Baralai asked.

"No, well - I don't know, actually. You see, Tidus, Yuna's husband takes over missions instead of me. But he's sick." Rikku explained.

"Oh." Baralai nodded, "But if you're free, you'd come right?" he asked.

"Alright." Rikku answered, "Can Gippal come along?"

Baralai thought of it, "Of course!"

Rikku smiled, "Okay, thanks for inviting me. But... aren't Yuna and the others invited too?"

"Well, no." Baralai answered.

"Why not?" Rikku questioned.

Baralai shrugged and left.

"Hey, wait!" Rikku called but Baralai didn't come back.

* * *

TBC...

How was it?? Confusing again? Anyway, I'm sorry for that. Reviews, please!

I'm gonna update - not so soon because I'll be studying this week and next week so, sorry.


	12. Unexpected jigsaw piece

Sorry for putting too much A/N's ... there's not much in this fic... heck! I don't even think there is at all...

This chapter is quite short - way shorter than the others, at least. Sorry. Stupid chinese long test...

* * *

Chapter 12

Unexpected jigsaw piece

Back in the temple, where Gippal held the sphere, everyone gathered around. Baralai was not there.

"Why won't you show it to us?" Buddy asked.

Gippal held the sphere tightly in his left hand. His was angry, it was obvious - the way he talked and his expression on his face, "Rikku!" he called.

Rikku looked at the sphere, "You found the sphere!" she cheered.

"Aw... lusa uh!! Mad ic fydlr dra cbana vencd!"(Aw... come on!! Let us watch the sphere first!)

Brother complained.

"kad uid uv so fyo!" (Get out of my way!) Gippal pushed Brother and grabbed Rikku's hand.

"Mad sa ku, Gippal!" (Let me go, Gippal!) Rikku complained, hitting Gippal's hand.

Gippal dragged her back into the forest - no one dared followed. (For some reason)

"Mad sa ku! Mad sa ku! Mad sa ku!" (Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!) Rikku cried over and over,

Gippal let go when they reached somewhere deep in the forest.

There was a mountain-like hill beside them.

"Get up there!" Gippal demanded, pointing to the hill.

Rikku started to get nervous and followed what Gippal had said.

Gippal jumped up the hill (they were alone) and showed Rikku the sphere.

"Fuimt oui zicd keja ed?" (Would you just give it?) Rikku put her hands on her hips.

"Not before you see it." Gippal started.

"Aw... Gippal," Rikku spread her arms open for a hug.

Gippal stepped away from her embrace, "No, not this time, Rikku."

They watched the sphere: it showed Rikku and Gippal, on the night before. It played the scene when they were in the Celsius (during the family party in the deck) when they were in the Cabin...

After watching, Rikku had no expression on her face. But for some reason, she felt her legs shaking.

Gippal took Rikku's right hand and put the sphere in her palm, "E's uiddy rana." (I'm outta here.)

He jumped down the hill, leaving Rikku alone.

Gippal just didn't like his relationships to be recorded in a sphere - not even in anything. So, he was disappointed - he wanted to leave Rikku because he thought that maybe it's just gonna happen when he's with her - and so, he did leave.

-----

That night, in the Celsius, Rikku hid the sphere under her pillow. The others didn't know about this. They didn't even get to watch it yet - but that was the way it should be.

Gippal wasn't in the Celsius anymore. Rikku didn't even bother look for him because she knew that their relationship was over.

* * *

TBC...

I'm too lazy at the moment... I can't blame you idf you're also too lazy to review...


	13. Wanted

Wahahahaha!! I'm FINALLY back!! Actually, I was supposed to be back a week ago and... anyway, I'm just SO lazy lately. Comment me, Flame me(but not too hurtful) I DON'T CARE!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Wanted

On the next day, Spira was totally quiet.

"Back to sphere hunting!!" Brother cheered.

Yuna had a wide smile, as usual.

Tidus was back to his normal health.

Paine was just... still herself.

But Rikku was still confused.

It all happened so fast. Too fast that she didn't even know what happened. Though her relationship with Gippal was over (As she would consider), she knew she still had feelings for the guy - somehow.

"Okay, Gullwings!" Brother smiled. The whole gang was in the bridge in the Celsius. "Buddy," he called, "Where to?"

"Sorry, Brother, there are no sphere waves. Not even one. It's surprising! I know..." Buddy replied, jumping out of his seat.

"More like disappointing!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What's a sphere hunter to do?" Yuna sighed.

"Wanna be your Friendly Neighbor Gullwings again?" Paine suggested.

Buddy shook his head, "Well, for once, Spira is peaceful - thanks to Yuna."

"Me?" Yuna gasped.

"I'm starting to hate the calm, now, Yuna." Paine joked.

Everyone laughed along - even Shinra. Rikku was left with a weak smile.

"You're always down, Rikku. What happened?" a boys voice whispered in Rikku's ear.

"Huh?" Rikku looked around.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Brother asked.

Rikku shook her head, "Uh - nothing... I just heard-"

"C'mon, open up." The voice said again.

"There it is again!" Rikku screamed.

"What's there again?" Brother asked.

"That voice. Can't you hear it?" Rikku questioned.

"Rikku, Rikku, Rikku..." the voice said again and again.

Rikku rubbed her temples, "I need to sleep." then she headed to the cabin.

Brother and Tidus looked at each other and shrugged together.

On her way to the cabin, the voice just went over and over again.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me??" she covered her ears, "NO! NO! NO!"

She knew that if Gippal was still there, he'd be there to comfort her. Rikku fell to her knees, crying. The cause? It was because of the stupid voice in her head that won't leave her alone, and because of Gippal's absence.

"Leave me alone, please! Leave me alone!" Rikku's tears rolled down from her cheeks and dropped to the floor.

-----

Somewhere where it was raining - the Thunderplains...

Gippal stared at his reflection in the puddle of water. He was soaking wet but he didn't care. It was to let no one notice that he was crying.

"Gippal!" a man's voice called out.

Gippal looked around to find an Al Bhed running towards him, "What's up?"

"Gippal! Drana oui yna!" (Gippal! There you are!") The Al Bhed exclaimed.

"Famm E ryja du pa cusafrana." (Well, I have to be somewhere.) Gippal grinned.

"Oui ryja du ehdanjeaf suna baubma!"(You have to interview more people!)

"Cunno." (Sorry) Gippal apologized, "E vomd ryja du - hajan seht." (I just had to - never mind.)

-----

That night, in Bevelle, Baralai stood on the high bridge. He glanced at various faces in the vast crowd, looking for one special Al Bhed.

People seemed so tiny from Baralai's point of view. Every face he found was just another person from Spira. And he couldn't seem to find the person he expected to come, Rikku.

Baralai sighed, his conscience partly filled with uncertainty. He had been thinking about what he was to talk about with Rikku. (A/n: Faentu!)

"So wasted." he mumbled, to his upper-left side, finding Gippal.

"What the heck's he doing here?" Baralai interrogated, glaring at his old friend, "He's not invited! He -"

He looked to the right upper right side to see 'the apple of his eyes'. Such a pleasant image.

Baralai's hands began to sweat, "Such irony. Why does this happen?" he complained.

For some people, it is normal for hands to sweat when their nervous. So, there...

"Anyway, gotta get to the princes before the pirate does." Baralai gave out a little cackle, heading to his private lift, the praetor's lift.

(A/n: CORNY! Okay, sorry.)

Although, Baralai wasn't THE praetor anymore, he's still one of the leaders who kept Spira in line. People think he deserves convenience for the things he had done, accomplished, etc...

Rikku showed a wide smile. It wasn't obvious that she had problems. She just walked, towards the high bridge, where there were many little stores that sold trinkets, ornaments, knick-knacks and some handy equipment for fiend-killing.

Rikku looked into a mirror (a decoration in one shop), and examined her reflection. She grinned even more widely, showing her teeth, and then she noticed a very familiar person passed behind Rikku.

He moved fast, Rikku didn't get to catch who it was when she turned around. But she was sure that it was a guy. She looked back to see herself again in the mirror.

"Alas! I found you." Baralai smiled.

Rikku turned around and the first thing she saw wasn't Baralai but what she saw was Gippal. He was by the next store which was trading machina.

"Hello." Baralai waved his hand in front of Rikku's face.

Rikku blinked, at that moment, her chest hurt - just seeing his back...

She looked at Baralai and grabbed his hand. They walked into the gate/door to the entrance of the temple where there were less people hanging around.

"What's wrong?" Baralai asked.

"Uh, nothing, I -" Rikku tried to explain.

"Anyway, wanna do something?" Baralai asked.

"Okay. What can we do?" Rikku asked.

"Well, since I USED to be praetor of New Yevon. And since, I've known the secrets of Bevelle, I can give you a tour." he suggested.

"That'd be great but are you allowed to do that?" Rikku questioned.

"As long as you keep quiet about it," Baralai made notice.

Rikku nodded and agreed, "My lips shall be sealed! No words will ever get through."

Baralai chortled, "Good."

Baralai lead Rikku to his private lift and hopped on it with her.

As the machina elevated both Rikku and Baralai, Gippal was looking up into the dark blue sky and saw them.

He saw Rikku, the wind blowing her hair.

Gippal's heart skipped a beat. He found Baralai behind the Al Bhed girl, "What the- Baralai?" he gasped, being alarmed by the sight.

Gippal shook his head and looked down, "I have no time for this," he turned to a girl beside him, "Hey!" he greeted.

-----

Gippal had good looks, was a genius, but he didn't have what he wanted. He may be just 18 but he was old enough to know what he wanted. And at that moment, he was not sure of what _did _want.

What he really wanted was to be with Rikku. But then, there was this part of him that didn't want Rikku – because of the sphere - he didn't want his life to be recorded...

So, maybe what he really wanted was just to feel that special emotion of _love_...

* * *

wahahahaha!! I'm gonna be expecting your flames, people. But please, not too harsh or hurtful.


	14. I DO

My chapters, I admit, are confusing. I _think. _And I _think_ that you'd be confused with this one too - I _think_...

No, this chapter isn't _"related"_ with: "_I think" _I _KNOW!!_

Anyway, flame me - like I care... hahaha... (There's total _OOCness_ in this chapter - all chapters have too! I _think..._) I know, I'm annoying. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 14 

I DO

"Gippal?" the girl turned around.

"Lyda!" Gippal exclaimed.

(A/n: I couldn't think of another name. the name LYDA is actually CUTE in Al Bhed. I know, I'm lame.)

Lyda was Gippal's old friend. Also known as Gippal's past girlfriend and Brother's crush.

"You've grown!" Gippal looked down to Lyda's (you-know-what) and his eyes widened, "A LOT!" he added.

"Yeah, I'm a model now. Actually, I just signed the contract yesterday." she giggled.

Gippal smiled," Really? That's great!"

-----

Rikku looked at her fingers. Her fingers were meddling with the strands of her scarf.

"Anything wrong?" Baralai asked.

"Stop asking that," Rikku glanced at Baralai, "Nothing's wrong. You know that."

Baralai grinned, "Okay, fine."

-----

The lift reached a secret tower in Bevelle. It was Baralai's place. The lift stopped by the top of the tower.

Baralai jumped off and assisted Rikku off the lift.

"Thank you." Rikku thanked.

Baralai unlocked the door with a key, opened it and said, "Welcome to my place. Feel at home." and stepped in the house.

Rikku followed in. Her hands were behind her back, "Wow. Neato!" Her eyes wandering, catching every significant detail.

Baralai's house was big, clean, organized and had this 'homey' affect.

"I thought I was going to be on a special tour or something." Rikku let herself fall on a red felt-like covered wide sofa.

"You want a tour?" Baralai asked.

"No, no. This is fine." Rikku showed her appreciation. Her eyes still wandering.

-----

"So how does it feel like being the machine faction leader?" Lyda asked Gippal. For some reason, they end up walking in Luca with help of Gippal's machina invention.

(Wondering how? from Bevelle to Macalania to Thunderplains to Guadosalam to Moonflow to Mushroom Rock Road to Mi'hen to Luca. Haha! Pretty far, I know)

Both were sitting on the bench.

"It's fun. But it's also difficult at times. I have to be tolerant and everything..." Gippal answered.

"Tolerant? You! Gippal?" Lyda laughed.

Gippal laughed along. He knew his past. He knew how he was before The Calm, before Sin - before the Crimson Squad.

"Anyway, how's your life, now?" Lyda asked.

The first thing that popped out in Gippal's mind was... Rikku. He decided; he had to say it.

"To tell you the truth," he started, "I'm down - at the moment."

"Down? Why?" Lyda asked in concern.

"Rikku." Gippal simply said.

"Rikku? That pretty girl whose brother was... Brother? The one who had a crush on me before?" Lyda asked.

"Yes." Gippal sighed.

"What'd she do?" Lyda asked.

"I don't - I -" Gippal tried to answer.

-----

"So, about Gippal," Baralai sat beside Rikku.

"What about the hypocrite?" Rikku gave a stern look at Baralai.

"_Hypocrite_?" Baralai echoed. "Anyway, why isn't he with you?" Baralai acted innocent. As if he wasn't aware that he was the reason why Rikku and Gippal broke up.

(Baralai recorded that sphere in the Celsius that night when the Gullwings had a party. Baralai knew that Rikku was in a relationship. Baralai knew everything. It was Baralai who broke Rikku's sweet life - it's all Baralai's fault.)

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rikku looked away.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"You really wanna know?" Rikku asked.

Baralai nodded, not minding that he had crossed the line of secrecy between acquaintances - as long as Rikku didn't mind either, it was okay.

"Well, I don't exactly know why it happened. But it all started when we were looking for that sphere in Kilika. You were there. You remember that, don't you?" Rikku blinked.

Baralai nodded.

"Okay... to cut the story short, the sphere showed a scene between Gippal and me. And apparently, Gippal didn't like his 'love life' being recorded in an average sphere. Then, after one second," Rikku snapped her fingers, "He was gone." tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Baralai wrapped his arm around Rikku and lend his shoulder.

-----

"...and I'm starting to think that it's my fault." Gippal ended, crouching down, resting his arms resting on his thighs.

"Aw, don't think like that. It's no one's fault - I think. Well, at least no one between you and Rikku." Lyda gave Gippal a back rub to help even just a little.

"You still love her, huh?" Lyda asked.

-----

"But you still love him, right?" Baralai asked.

-----

"I do." both Rikku and Gippal looked up and said together.

-----

"I do. I love you." Gippal's voice echoed in Rikku's head.

And so was Rikku's voice in Gippal's head with the same words.

* * *

So, about the flames, **REMEMBER! NOT** too_ hurtful/harsh... _TY, people! 


	15. A message from Gippal

This might be the last updated chapter... FOR THE WEEK!! But I'm not sure.

Next week's periodical week. You people HAVE to forgive me!! I know, I'm lame, I'm lazy and I suck!! Actually... I don't think I suck that much but I still suck...

More suggestions, please. I need suggestions!

* * *

Chapter 15 

A message from Gippal

A week later...

Yuna walked up to Rikku in the Mi'hen highroad near the travel agency (where the sunset was very pleasing).

Baralai was sat Rikku. (They have been dating.) Rikku was giggling.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, having a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, hey, Yunie." Rikku waved, not looking back to even bother seeing Yuna.

"Lady Yuna." Baralai acknowledged.

Yuna nodded, saying 'hi'

"Anything wrong?" Rikku asked.

"We need you in the Celsius." Yuna answered.

"What? Now?" Rikku stood up, "If it's about Brother, then leave him alone!" she pointed out.

Baralai stood up, smiling.

Yuna shook her head, "Actually, it is about Brother but -"

Rikku turned away and put her hands on her hips, "Leave me out of it."

Baralai bit his lip. He didn't want to be part of anything in that part of Rikku's life.

"Rikku, it's about -" Yuna narrowed her eyebrows.

"No, Yunie. I'm not helping Brother out!" the Al Bhed pouted.

Baralai blinked.

Yuna stomped her feet, "Rikku, just hear me out, please!"

Rikku faced Yuna and stood straight, "Sorry, Yunie."

"Okay," Yuna cleared her throat, "It's not just about Brother. It's also about Gippal,"

Rikku gasped. She felt her heart beat fast.

Baralai's face showed an expression of saying, 'what?' he was all ears to what Yuna was about to say.

Yuna continued, "Actually, Gippal left a sphere in the Celsius. I don't know what's in the sphere. Only Brother knows. He's the only one who watched the sphere. He -"

Rikku rushed. Heading towards the transporter thing...

Baralai blinked again.

Yuna turned around with a smile, "I know that you and Gippal are destined." Then, she faced Baralai and grinned.

Baralai looked at Yuna, awkwardly.

Yuna waved goodbye and left.

-----

"Brother, fryd'c fnuhk?" (Brother, what's wrong?) Rikku rushed in the cabin, where Brother sat on Rikku's bed, holding up the sphere.

"Rikku!" Brother called.

Rikku looked confused; she thought Brother had gone berserk over what Gippal had left. But she was wrong, Brother just had a concerned face.

Rikku paused for a moment, then approached her brother, "Fryd ec ed, Brother?" (What is it, Brother?)

Brother tossed the sphere and Rikku caught it with both her hands.

"Fydlr ed." (Watch it.) Brother said.

Rikku nodded and watched it.

-----

The sphere showed:

It was all black at first, but there was a voice,

"E's cunno, Rikku." obviously, it was Gippal who said that.

Rikku gasped.

"There's no better way to explain everything but in English." Gippal's face finally appeared.

He was in his chamber in Djose temple.

He cleared his throat, "About that sphere I found in Kilika, I accidentally broke it. So..."

He paused for a moment. Like most people in Spira, they didn't know how to start explaining how they really feel - it was just natural. Rikku was patient. She waited for what Gippal was about to say.

"I thought about it, Rikku. You know pretty well what I'm talking about." Gippal stared.

What he's talking about was how immediately he broke up with her.

"I'm REALLY sorry, Rikku." One glistening tear rolled down his cheek.

"If you don't wanna come back to me, then I'm just gonna," Gippal sobbed, "I'm gonna make you come back! No matter what it takes, Rikku, I'll do it!"

Gippal wiped away the tear from his cheek, "E muja oui, Rikku." (I love you, Rikku.)

Then Gippal disappeared. It was all black.

-----

Rikku put down the sphere and turned to her brother, "Dryngc, Brother."(Thanks, Brother.)

Brother nodded, "Ugyo. Kicc oui fyhhy ku du Djose huf, nekrd?" (Okay. Guess you wanna go to Djose now, right?)

Rikku smiled, her eyes were watery, "Dryd't pa knayd." (That'd be great.)

* * *

TCC... I need comments, suggestions and FLAMES because I need to improve!! 


End file.
